ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash: Protector Of The Underworld/Tropes
Ash: Protector Of The Underworld is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon October 16, 2018. The show is about a 15-year-old boy named Ash Anderson, Who has recently been made the new underworld warrior,the protector and the keeper of the balance between the human and the light underworld. To accomplish his task, he has been magically enhanced, making him far stronger and faster than ordinary humans, He Also Got A Sword Made Of Demon Blood.He can also use various kinds of magic to assist him. Tropes * The Chosen One- Ash Anderson, gets chosen to be an underworld protector when the Dark Underworld starts to plan raids on not only Earth, but all over the Universe too. * The Underworld- The Light And Dark Underworld * Ship Tease- Ash & Prisilla & Oona And Trevor Respectively * The Smart Guy- Trevor Fernendaz * Old Master And Warrior- Masharu Perils, The Best Underworld Protector * Swiss Army Tears- Ash Has Been Turned Into Stone After Saving Everyone On Earth, Prisilla's Tears, Plus A Love Confession, Was Enough To Reverse The Spell ** Mostly, The Underworld Protectors Have This Power, Ash Didn't Get This Until "Pasharu Part 2", Prisilla Was Shot With Pasahru's Dark Prism Blast, And Got Killed, Ash lies on Prisilla's corpse and cries his heart out, A Single Tear Heals Prisilla, Bring Her Back To Life. * Balloon Belly- Happens To Ash In "The Red Gas". Said Gas Has Been Forcefully Swallowed By Ash, In A Result Of This Ash Feels Gassy And His Belly Bulges To The Size Of Golf ball at first. But Overtime, Ash's Belly Grows To The Size Of A Watermelon. The Only Way To Prevent Ash From Exploding Is By Burping The Gas Out Via Prune Juice. ** Mrs. Anderson: Ash, You Been So Gassy Lately ** Mr. Anderson: Yeah, You're As Big As A Canterlope *** It Happens To Ash's Clone In "Clone Madness" After Ash Made A Untrained Clone Of Himself, It Goes Crazy Around Embermarva, The only way to get rid of a crazy clone is to put to much energy in them or chop them up, Ash choose to give his clone too much food, as it eats the food, his belly grows bigger until it's at its limit, Ash finishes his clone by feeding it a single tomato, causing him to explode **** Ash: Now Dear, You haven't fully finished your platter cherry tomatoes, making ash's clone grimace **** Clone: 'Nooooooo, I couldn't eat another thing. I'm absolutely stuffed. Bugger off. **** '''Ash: 'Creepy Face Juuuust Ooone **** '''Clone: '''Ahhhh....Okay just one! one tomato, suddenly his stomach gurgles, it then grows to its limit Oh-Hurrrp!-Burrrp! Big Mistake! **** takes cover as Ash's Clone Explodes, spilling goo everywhere * '''Growling Gut- Happens To Ash In "The Red Gas" When The Titluar Gas Is Expanding Inside Him, His Belly Grows Everytime It Happens. Happens to Ash's clone before he explodes * Tears From A Stone- Ash Sheds This After He Is Turned Into Stone After Putting The Prism Ruby In The Light Underworld Temple, He Gets Better * Taken For Granite- Count Maurice Meets A Siren Name Miele Who Managed To Turn Everyone Including Ash's Parents, Trevor, Oona, Turu, And Monroena Into Stone. She Later Turns Prisilla, Masharu, And Jasper Into Stone And Then Ash Before The Prism Ruby Was Inserted, Reversing The Effects, Turning Everyone But Ash Back To Normal. Ash Gets Better. * Love Confession- Prisilla's Confession (Plus a Single Tear) Was Enough To Bring Ash Back To Life * Dude He's Like In A Coma- In The TV Movie, The Search For The Crystal Water, Ash Has Been Put Into A 1,000 Year Coma By A Black Raindrop Landing On Him, That Raindrop Was A Poison From Count Maurice. Prisella, Oona, Jasper, And Monroena, Along With Kaben, Another demon of the underworld, Sets Out To Find The Crystal Water In Order To Heal Him. After They Give Him The Water, He Is Still In A Coma, Everyone Thinks That They Are Too Late And That Ash Is Forever In A 1,000 Year Old Coma, Prisilla Then Kisses Ash (Much To Amber's Surprise), The Kiss Then Awakens Ash To Everyone's Surprise. * Eye Awaken- Ash Does This After Being Kissed By Prisilla * Temporary Bulk Change- In "Ashes To Ashes" After Being Covered With His Late Uncle Brady's Ashes, Ash, Because underworld protectors absorbs a person's spirit, becomes fat because his uncle was fat, he was back to normal when Prisilla got the ashes out of Ash as a dark underworld demon tried to kill him by manipulating the ashes until he can't take any more and explodes. ** Prisilla: Ash? Since when did you gain weight? ** Ash: Just today * Death By Gluttony- Prisilla Feeds The Villan In "Ashes To Ashes" Ash's Uncle's Ashes and manipulates it until she explodes * First Kiss- Prisilla Breaks Ash's 1,000 year coma by kissing him. * Cute Little Fangs '- Ash Grows These In "First Fangs" Because Underworld Protectors Grows Fangs. * '''The Dentist Episode '- The First Minutes Of "First Fangs" Is This * 'Contamination Situtaiton '- Jasper Gets "Agonia Inflammatoria", A Deadly Disease Consisting Of feeling weak - chills - walking difficulty - Excrutiating Stomach Cramps - and temperature fluctuation (not in all cases), In "The Sickness Is Painful", Due To Miele Poisoning Him. * 'I Just Want To Have Friends '- Jasper was very lonely before Ash became friends with him (Note that both big brothers died, one of a diease (Jasper), and one died protecting his brother from the former dark underworld king (Who Was Count Roxas) (Ash) ) * 'Death by Origin Story '- Ash's Big Brother, Donavan, Died by the former dark underworld king (Count Roxas) stabbing him in the chest. * 'Manly Tears '- Ash Does This In "In Memory Of A Anderson" While Writing A Song ** 'Ash: '''I...I Thought I Could Move On...'BUT I CAN'T * You Are Not Alone '- Prisilla Tells Ash This To Keep Going Even If He Remembers His Brother At One Point Of His Life (And the fans went wild) * '''Beserker Tears '- Happens To Ash After Count Roxas Tells Him That He Killed Donovan ** '''Ash: HOW COULD YOU! * Cast From Lifespan '- Kaben, In order to save the dying Ash, performs the forbidden spell "Vita evacuatur", This saves Ash from dying, However, This costed Kaben's Lifeforce, causing Kaben to die. * '''Rage Breaking Point '- In "Anderson Family Redundant" When Ash's Mom and Dad Argued about Donovan he goes crazy and destroys the Kitchen, using his powers along with it, shocking his whole family ** '''Roland: ASH HAS BEEN POSSESED BY THE DEVIL! ** Ash: I AM NOT POSSESSED! * Suddenly Shouting '''- "Ok, you got me, but i cannot handle-'''YOU BEING MEAN AT MY MOTHER(Bell Rings)ING FRIEND!" - Ash * Running Away To Cry '- Ash does this after Jasper hurts his feelings * '''The Reveal '- In the first 2 episodes before the series finale, there was an unknown man called the "Pure One" who helps Ash and the others with their battle, In "Only The Brave" The Pure One was revealed to be really Donovan Anderson, who was brought back to life by the legendary underworld protectors * 'Tears Of Joy '- The Anderson Family sheds this after they are revealed that Donovan is alive ** '''Ash: Donovan! You're Alive! You'r'e really alive! ** Amber: My Son Is Back From The Dead! ** Oona: We thought we never see you again! ** Jordan: Thank The Heavens! * 'Back From The Dead '- Donovan Anderson, after being killed by Count Roxas, was carried by the legendary underworld protectors, they gave him the healing demon blood, bringing him back to life and becoming the pure one ** Kaben gets brought back to life as a human hybrid, which is efficient because Kaben wanted to live life as a human * 'Healing Potion '- The Healing Demon Blood Was Useful For Many Things, Even bringing Ash's older brother, Donovan, back to life * 'In The Hood '- The Pure One (Donovan Anderson) Wears A White and Red Cloak To Conceal His Identity * 'Famous Last Words '- "K-Keep F...Fighting On For M-Me....O...Okay?" - Donovan (before he gets revived) * 'Heroic Sacrifice '- Ash sacrifices himself as Count Roxas uses a Nebula Hole to destroy the universe, he uses the ultamite spell to destroy Count Roxas forever, Everyone mourns for Ash's death, Thankfully, Ash miraculously wakes up, revealing that he's alive, Everyone was overjoyed, This originally had Ash not coming back to life and having a memorial service, but Maxwell Atoms wanted a heartwarming ending, so they changed the ending ** In addition, Kaben sacrificed his life to save Ash from his near death * 'Disney Death '- Ash was seemingly dead after sacrificing his life for the world, he wakes up revealing that he was alive and survived the spell, reliving everyone ** 'Ash: '''Why does everyone have long faces? * '''Finger Twitching Revival '- Prisilla mourns Ash's seemigly death, the first time we realize that Ash is alive is when his fingers twitch, Prisilla felt his hand move and was overjoyed that Ash was alive Category:Tropes